The Proteomics Core (Core B) offers a full array of proteomics and biological mass spectrometry capabilities to members ofthe CCHMC Pediatric Center of Excellence in Nephrology. The capabilities offered range from simple quality assurance analysis of isolated proteins and pepfides, to more complex comparative profiling of proteins from two or more biological conditions, and finally to the development of new technologies like global phosphoprotein profiling and mass spectrometry-based technologies for high throughput inhibitor screening. We will focus on the following 4 specific aims: (1) Quantitafion and identification of protein changes by 2D gel-based methods; (2) Quantitation and identification of protein changes by isotope tagging and nanoLC-MS/MS; (3) Identification of protein biomarkers detected from biofluids; (4) Provision of dedicated and expert Biostatisfical and Bioinformafic support for data analysis. In addifion to these specific funcfions, the full capabilities and expertise ofthe Proteomics Core will be available to Center members as needed. These include advanced measures of protein and peptide quality assurances, identification of protein interacting complexes, and mapping of post-translational modifications. Another goal is to provide training opportunifies in proteomics and biological mass spectrometry. Anticipated users of Core B include Goldstein (Research Project 1), Potter (Research Project 2), Brunner (Research Project 3), Basu (Pilot and Feasibility Project 1) and Jodele (Pilot and Feasibility Project 2). Core B is intimately related to the overall goals of this center grant, and is aimed at performing crifical translafional studies in pediatric nephrologic diseases that suffer from a major unmet need. It will direcfiy address the identified research objecfives in the RFA-DK-11-009 to study pediatric glomerular diseases with a poor prognosis, namely FSGS (Potter) and lupus nephritis (Brunner), and to study acute kidney injury (Goldstein, Basu, Jodele). Our long term goal is to develop and extend expertise in all aspects of renal proteomics, in order to become a local, regional, and national resource for the Nephrology community as a whole.